LEAFIE
by ZiChoco
Summary: Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku untuk masuk kedalam hidupmu dan berjuang bersama Yunjae/Yunho/Jaejoong/Changmin/Junsu, MxM, hurt/comfort, gay
1. chapter 1

LEAVIE- Yunjae

chara: Kim jaejoong

Jung yunho

Jung -Shim- Changmin

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Jung Soojung

Aku akan menjaga permata kecilmu, dengan begitu aku akan selalu mengingatmu- Jaejoong

Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau telah mengirimkan salah satu malaikatmu untuk menjaga permata kecilku- Yunho

Engkau rela menjagaku walau kau bukan salah satu dari kami- Changmin

Always yunjae...


	2. 2

sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya seorang namja manis bernama Kim jaejoong mendambakan hidup yang bebas. bebas dalam artian tidak terbelenggu dengan aturan ketat yang mengikat dan terasa mencekik.

setiap hari Jaejoong selalu mengandai-andai bisa bermain bebas di luar sana tanpa ada beban yang menggelayut didalam pikirannya.

jika kalian tau, Jaejoong adalah anak emas dari rumah bordil tuan Jang Shim Ah atau biasa dipanggil tuan Jang. berawal dari persaingan bisnis orang tuanya dulu, Jaejoong diculik oleh Jang Shim Ah yang notabenenya adalah musuh bebuyutan Kim Han Kyung dan istrinya Kim Hee Chul. Jaejoong diculik saat berumur 5 tahun, akan tetapi anak buah tuan Jang mengirimkan jasad anak yang mirip dengan Jaejoong di kediaman Hankyung. sehingga keluarga Jaejoong mengira bahwa ia telah mati.

Saat ini Jaejoong telah berumur hampir 23 tahun jadi selama 18 tahun ia hidup dibawah naungan tuan Jang. dan sejak umur 15 Jaejoong telah di promosikan sebagai gigolo oleh tuan Jang, dengan syarat tidak boleh ada sex. hanya menemani minum teh dan memanjakan para tamu. selama tinggal di rumah bordil milik tuan Jang, Jaejoong tetap sekolah dengan mengikuti program home schooling.

parasnya yang elok, serta tutur kata yang halus menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai gigolo favorit. tak sedikit yang iri padanya, para uke yang lain iri akan kulit halus, doe eyes, bibir cherry yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong. walaupun begitu ada salah satu yang menjadi teman baiknya yaitu Kim Junsu. Namja imut dengan marga yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

terkadang Jaejoong iri dengan Junsu yang bisa melihat dan ikut merasakan hingar bingar lingkungan luar. sedangkan ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari area Rumah Bordil tersebut.

setiap kali mendengar cerita dari Junsu, semakin kuat pula keinginan Jaejoong untuk kabur dari tempatnya bernaung saat ini dan mencari keluarga aslinya. uang yang dikumpulkannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan fasilitas yang bisa dibilang lengkap. akan tetapi ia harus merencanakan semua itu dengan matang.

"Su, maukah kau membantuku keluar dari tempat ini?" Jaejoong menatap junsu dengan puppy eyes-nya. Junsu mengiyakan permintaan Jaejoong, karena ia ingin temannya terebas dari belenggu Tuan Jang.

sudah seminggu Jaejoong menantikan hari ini. Hari dimana ia akan melaksanakan operasi kaburnya. ia sangat gugup sekarang, bagaimana tidak? ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bisa keluar dari rumah maksiat itu.

Jaejoong telah bersiap-siap, Junsupun telah berjaga dan mulai mengalihkan para penjaga pintu belakang. setelah mendapatkan kode dari Junsu, Jaejoong pun mengendap-endap keluar melewati pintu belakang serta pintu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh para gigolo tuan Jang saja.

keringat dingin mengucur deras dipelipis Jaejoong. inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama belasan tahun. rasa senang menyeruak didadanya, tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. ia melajutkan perjalanan ke flat junsu dengan berbekal peta yang dibuat junsu untuk memudahkan jaejoong menuju flat-nya.

SREK SREK.

Jaejoong sedikit was-was., ia mengeratkan tangan pada tas yang dibawanya. ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang, dengan perlahan kaki-kaki Jaejoong yang awalnya hanya berjalan pelan lama kelamaan menjadi lari. Jaejoong sangat takut. ia terus berlari sambil mengingat jalan yang ada di peta.

TAP! SREET!

"yak gadis cantik, serahkan uangmu sekarang! jika tidak aku akan memerkosamu!" Jaejoong meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. ia benar-benar takut.

"a-ak-aku tak mem-punyai u-uang ahjussi." jawab jaejoong dengan gugup.

"waaah jadi kau akan memberikan tubuhmu untuk ku jamah bukan? hahaha ayo ikut aku." ujar sang ahjussi yang sedikit mabuk itu sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"mwo? ani!! Shireo! yak jebal!! ahjussi aku benar-benar tak memiliki uang sama sekali. yak!!! lepaskan" Jaejoong memberontak dan berteriak.

"YAK! MENJAUHLAH KAU DARINYA!!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang

"mwo? siapa kau? berani sekali memerintahku" jawab ahjussi itu dengan nada meremehkan.

BUUGH! BUGH! KREEK! DUAGH!

Jaejoong melihat seorang pria dengan mata tajam nan menawan itu muncul dan menyelamatkannya. ia melihat Ahjussi itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya pria itu, Jaejoong terpesona dengan mata tajam itu. jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat dan terasa nyaman. setelah beberapa saat terpikat dengan mata tajam itu Jaejoong kembali sadar jika lelaki itu mengajaknya bicara.

"sudah hati-hatilah dijalan noona, disini rawan sekali penjahat. sebaiknya kau pulang." kata lelaki itu. Jaejoong sadar jika ia dipanggil noona dan memprotes.

"Ah g-gomawo, tapi aku seorang pria. maaf. dan sekali lagi terima kasih." setelah Jaejoong menjawab, lelaki itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepata kata apapun.

Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju flat milik Junsu. sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, ia melihat benda berkilau di tempat lelaki asing itu berdiri tadi. saat diambilnya, ia terkejut karena itu adalah sebuah liontin. sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalamnya, Jaejoong membuka liontin itu. dan didalamnya ada foto lelaki tadi dan seorang gadis yang cantik. Jaejoong meraba dadanya yang terasa nyeri, ia sedih saat mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu sudah mempunyai pacar. ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan liontin itu dan akan mengembalikannya saat mereka bertemu kembali.

sudah satu minggu yang lalu, Jaejoong pindah ke Flat sederhananya yang baru. ia merasa tak enak jika terus merepotkan Junsu.

saat ini Jaejoong bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai ramyun milik tetangga flatnya. gajinya memang tak seberapa, akan tetapi cukup untuk menabung dan mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Jaejoong bekerja dari siang hingga malam hari. Jika kedai ramai, maka ia mendapatkan bonus gaji dari kerja kerasnya itu. Akan tetapi tak jarang juga kedai sepi, sehingga dapat tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Saat ini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sudah waktunya kedai ramyun itu tutup, setelah membereskan meja serta menyapu lantai di kedai Jaejoong memakai mantelnya yang berpamitan kepada bosnya untuk pulang.

Jalan terasa sangat sepi, ia sedikit was-was karena tak ingin kejadian yang kemarin terulang kembali. Jaejoong sedikit mempercepat laju jalannya. Saat melewati mini market Jaejoong tak sengaja bertemu dengan lelaki pemilik liontin yang ia bawa. belum sempat menghampiri, seorang wanita cantik sudah menggelayut mesra di tangan lelaki itu.

Dengan perasaan sedikit sesak, jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang ke apartemen dan segera beristirahat.

pagi sudah tiba, Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. saat keluar dari flatnya ia berpapasan dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"ah permisi, apakah kau pemilik dari liontin ini? Aku menemukannya saat kau menyelamatkanku beberapa hari yang lalu" lelaki itu menoleh dan melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan intens. jaejoong memberikan liontinnya.

"ah, kau yang waktu itu diganggu oleh preman jalanan itu. jeongmal gomawo. Aku pikir kalung ini sudah hilang. sekali lagi terima kasih.. oh iya namaku Jung yunho"

"ah ne, namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. salam kenal.." setelah memerkenalkan diri Jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Yunho pun juga tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"yeobo, ayo kita beli kebutuhan untuk Changminie terlebih dahulu" Yunho tersentak kaget, saat istrinya sudah berada disampingnya.

"ne, kajja."

diperjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya, Jaejoong merasa ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. pipinya pun bersemu merah malu saat tadi mendengar suara berat dan seksi milik yunho. ia sedang berpikir apakah ini yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta?


	3. 3

Yunho dan Ahra menuju supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan perlengkapan bayi untuk Changmin, anaknya. sudah hampir jam makan siang, mereka memutuskan makan siang di kedai ramyun sebelum pulang. mereka tak khawatir dengan Changmin, karena sudah dititipkan di rumah Song Ahjumma. yang notabenenya adalah tetanggganya.

sudah hampir dua tahun pasangan itu menjalin rumah tangga, dan sudah dikaruniani satu putra yang lucu yaitu Jung Changmin. mereka adalah mantan snipper , merka menjalin hubungan setelah beberapa kali bersama dalam sebuah misi. hingga akhirnya kini mereka menikah dan dikaruniani putra.

setelah menikah baik Yunho maupun Ahra sepakat untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap itu dan mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang layak, walaupun dengan gaji yang tak seberapa.

Yunho dan Ahra mampir ke kedai ramyun tempat Jaejoong bekerja. tak ayal, kedatangan pasangan tersebut membuat hati Jaejoong sedikit panas.

"eum, Yunnie-ah... aku ingin Curry ramyeon" ucap Ahra sedikit manja.

"arra, kimchi ramyeon satu dan curry ramyeon satu. minumnya ocha dingin." ucap yunho ke pelayan.

Jaejoong sedikit gugup dan cemburu saat mengantarkan pesanan yunho dan ahra. ia melihat betapa bahagianya ekspresi keduanya. ia juga ingin seperti itu kepada yunho, akan tetapi apa boleh buat, toh ia hanya orang baru. akan tetapi jaejoong sedang mengalami sindrom love at the first sight pada yunho.

"yunnie-ah semoga saat uri Changmin tumbuh dewasa ia memiliki tampang yang rupawan seperti dirimu." Ujar Ahra manja setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Ne, semoga uri Changminnie mewarisi sifat eommanya yang rendah hati" ujar Yunho sembari mengecup kening Ahra mesra.

Jaejoongyang melihat serta mendengar ucapan mereka menunduk lemas. Ternyata lelakipujaannya telah menikah dan memiliki anak. Ia baru tersadar saat Yunho maupunAhra mengenakan cincin yang sama di jari manisnya

Melihat senyum hangat Yunho untuk Ahra membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Jaejoong berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

'Apakah aku pantas bahagia?' Kata-kata itu sering kali terlintas di pikiran Jaejoong.

selama ada Yunho dan Ahra, Jaejoong sedikit tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. matanya selalu melihat keakraban mereka , hingga ia sudah beberapa kali kena tegur karena ketidak fokusannya.

Jaejoong menuju ke ruang pegawai untuk mengembalikan fokusnya yang tadi sempat hilang karena melihat Yunho dan Ahra. setelah beberapa saat ia menenangkan diri, ia hendak kembali untuk bekerja dan melihat meja yang ditempati oleh yunho sudah kosong. Hanya ada dua mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah kosong.

Pikiran Jaejoong sudah kembali terfokus setelah kepulangan Yunho dan istrinya. Ia bisa bernapas lega, karena jika ia melakukan kesalahan lagi maka ia akan jadi pengangguran. dengan giat ia melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang tadi sempat tertunda

jam kerja Jaejoong telah usai lebih awal dari biasanya, sehigga ia dapat bersantai di apartemen. beberapa rencana sudah tersusun di otak Jaejoong. tak sabar ingin mewujudkan beberapa rencananya.

Setelah membeli beberapa camilan di mini market Jaejoong segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen agar bisa beristirahat dan bersantai.

Beberapa hari berlalu walaupun jaejoong telah mengetahui jika yunho dan ahra adalah pasangan suami dan istri tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk dekat dengan yunho. beberapa kali Jaejoong mengantarkan kookies buatannya ke apartemen yunho ataupun masakan yang lain.

Jaejoong memang tak banyak berharap untuk bisa bersama Yunho. Cukup dengan sedikit kegiatan yang dilakukannya saat ini bisa menjadi pelipur lara dihatinya.

Setiap kali jaejoong berdoa ia selalu menyelipkan doa untuk yunho dan keluarga kecilnya agar selalu diberikan kebahagiaan. Naif sekali memang, hanya melihat senyum hangat yunho dan tatapan lembutnya kepada ahra membuat jaejoong ikut bahagia, walaupun ada rasa yang sangat menyesakkan didalam hatinya.

BUGH BUGH DUAGH BRAK

"musnah lah kalian!" BRAK! Yunho memukul beberapa anak buah dari mantan bosnya tersebut dengan balok kayu. Yunho mencoba berkelit menghindari pukulan-pukulan tersebut hingga akhirnya tenaganya mulai menipis dan ia berhasil di taklukkan.

"Yunho, Yunho, Yunho. dimana kau sembunyikan bayimu brengsek! Kau pikir dengan keluar dari dunia mafia dapat menyelamatkan keluarga kecilmu heh? Cih! Naif sekali pemikiranmu." Ucap seseorang yang datang dari kegelapan. Yunho memicingkan matanya tajam.

"aku tak akan menyerahkan bayiku kepadamu pak tua! Cukup aku saja yang terjerumus dalam kehidupan mafia. Dan jangan sekali-kali mengusik bayiku." Ucap yunho tenang namun sarat akan acaman.

"sayangnya anak buahku telah menemukan istrimu yang sedang menyembunyikan bayi mungilmu." Mendengar hal itu membuat emosinya membuncah. Yunho dengan kalap menghajar semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

 _other side*_

Ahra dengan was-was menggendong Changmin keluar dari apartemen dan berpapasan dengan jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang ahra menyeret jaejoong dan menyerahkan changmin untuk dibawa oleh jaejoong

"Jae-ah aku meminta bantuanmu kali ini saja. Tolong jaga Changmin, aku tak yakin bisa menjaganya." Ahra menyerahkan Changmin ke pelukan Jaejoong.

"K-kenapa harus aku? Aku takut tak bisa menjaganya." Jaejoong gugup karena ini pertama kalinya ia menggendong bayi kecil.

"Ku mohon, aku tau kau bisa hiks. Tolong jaga Changmin untuk Yunho hiks." Air mata mulai meluncur deras dari kedua manik mata Ahra.

"A-arraseo, aku akan menjaga Changmin sebisa ku." Ahra mencium kening Changmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

'Hey, apa kau melihat seorang wanita membawa bayi di sekitar sini?'

Ahra menahan napas saat mendengar seseorang menanyakannya.

Ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengendap-endap keluar dari gang-gang sempit itu dan segera menjauh darinya.

"Baby Min, sekarang kau bersamaku. Ku harap semua akan baik baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong ke baby Min.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat melewati orang-orang berjas hitam. Jaejoong berusaha se-netral mungkin agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Berhenti." DEG! Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, saat ia merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya.


End file.
